


Demon Keith

by Pan_without_a_pan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demon Keith (Voltron), Kidge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_without_a_pan/pseuds/Pan_without_a_pan
Summary: One year since Katie's father and brother disappeared. Everyone tells her that she is dead but she doesn't believe it. Then one Friday night she accidentally summons a demon. With his help, along with help from new friends, she will finally find out the truth.





	Demon Keith

It wasn’t like Katie meant to summon a demon. Yeah, she was in an abandoned building with a book telling her how to. And yeah she drew a summoning circle on the floor. It wasn’t like she believed it was going to work. Demons, ghosts, goblins, and all that weren’t real, at least that's what she thought. Yet here she was sitting in front of a real demon. To think her day started so normally. 

Katie browsed through the books. It was a friday and like always she had no plans for the weekend. She had no friends but she was used to it. As she searched through the books one in particular caught her eye.

It was a pitch black book with no lettering. She grabbed it and nearly dropped it as it was heavier than she thought. The front read; How to summon the Supernatural. The words were a dark red and almost blended in with the black and were somewhat faded. 

A laugh escaped her mouth causing other students to stare at her. She quickly stopped, not wanting to draw attention. Still though she found it funny, what kind of idiot believed in the supernatural and truly believed they could summon them? Still though the book piqued her interest. She never saw it before and a book like that wouldn’t be easy to forget. Upon closer inspection she saw it had no barcode, it didn’t belong to the library. Like a school library would carry a book like that anyway.

She decided to take the book. Of course she didn’t believe she could summon the supernatural but the book was still interesting. Making sure the coast was clear she stuffed the book into her bag. The last bell rang and she quickly headed into the crowded hallway.

Narti, her bully, “bumped” into her knocking her down and scattering her belongings. The students in the hallway burst into laughter. Katie began to collect her belongings when Narti grabbed the book.

“How to summon the Supernatural,” she read before laughing, “awww are you going to try to summon your brother and dad?” Narti and her friends began laughing even harder. Katie sat there trying not to cry and trying not to hit her. Allura, Lance, and Hunk witnessing the whole thing came rushing up.

“How about you shut up?” Allura growled.

“How about you mind your own business!”

“It is our business when you are bullying someone else!” Lance replied. Hunk meanwhile was helping Katie collect her things.

“Whatever lets go,” she replied, dropping the book, and leaving. Allura grabbed the book while Lance helped Katie stand up.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Here,” Allura smiled, “this belongs to you.”

“Thanks,” she replied grabbing the book.

“Oooo, how to summon the supernatural that sounds interesting,” Hunk commented, “if I could summon a ghost I would do my childhood dog or maybe my pet fish.”

Katie didn’t reply. The students were no longer laughing but whispering about her. Thanks to Narti the whole school now knew she had that book. It didn’t help that the three most popular students were talking to her either.

“Hey I’m throwing a party tonight, you should totally come by,” Lance smiled hoping to make the situation less awkward.

“No thanks,” Katie replied before hurrying away.

“WELL MAYBE NEXT TIME!” Lance hollered.

Katie entered her house and like always it felt empty. The same feeling she always had since a year ago when it happened. She walked up the stairs and stood in front of the closed door.

“Matt,” she whispered, “I wish you were here.”

She touched the door handle knowing she wouldn’t enter. It was too hard, seeing all his things as if he was still there. She lingered for a moment and then turned away and hurried to her room.

Plopping onto the bed she grabbed the book. The book looked old and worn, as she opened it she saw it was handwritten. Flipping through the pages she saw that the book was more than summoning. It talked about vampires, werewolves, witches, and many other things. She skimmed through the book when she saw it. How to summon Ghosts the title read

She lingered at the page as a million thoughts raced through her head. If what people said was true than maybe if she summoned them she could figure out what happened. Yet if she was able to summon them then her worst nightmare would be true.

She quickly flipped the page, she didn’t want to think about that. She couldn’t think about that. She continued to look through the book when she saw ‘How to summon a Demon.” She stopped and read the page. It actually looked pretty easy to summon one. Thats when a very dumb thing came to mind, she was going to summon a demon.

She entered the abandoned building. At this point she began to doubt herself, what if there was a tiny chance this worked? Then what?

“Don’t be stupid,” she said outloud, “of course this won’t work.”

Finding a perfect spot she drew the summoning circle. When it was all done she grabbed the book and read out loud. As she read she got goosebumps and something was telling her this was a bad idea. She ignored it and continued.

As she finished reading her flashlight went out causing her to jump. A second later it turned back on and she stood there in anticipation. For two whole minutes she stood there scared out of her mind before bursting out laughing,

“This was so stupid,” she laughed, “I can’t believe I was scared.”

As if on cue a puff of smoke filled the room. Katie’s laughter abruptly stopped as she tumbled backwards and collapsed to the ground. In front of her was a real life demon.

He was tall, well over six feet, with purple skin, black hair, and pure black eyes. His voice was loud and deep, “YOU SUMMONED ME!”

Katie couldn’t believe her eyes. There was no way this was real. This had to be some kind of joke. Maybe Narti and her friends? The only thing was there was no way they knew she was here. Nobody knew she was here.

“You doubt I’m real,” he replied, his voice quieter and softer this time, “yet you the one who summoned me.”

“I I I I didn’t think it would w-w-work,” she stuttered in fear.

He stepped closer to her, she wanted to move but couldn’t. He was only inches from her face.

“You know Katie they said curiosity killed the cat.” 

“How did you know my name?”

“I know many things about you Katie, things that you don’t even know about yourself.”

She wanted to ask what but something told her that would be a bad idea. This whole thing was a bad idea and she needed to get out of there.

“Well then, nice meeting you but I really should be getting back,” she giggled nervously. She managed to get to her feet as the demon watched her. She couldn’t tell if his smile was kind or not but she didn’t dare to find out.

“You sure you want to go? No questions or anything?”

“Nope, I’m good thank you!” She turned and started to run away. 

She got to the door when she heard the soft whisper in her ear, “you don’t even want to ask about your brother and father?”

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. How did he know about them? 

“What do you mean?”

“Your brother and father. Been missing for a year now and everyone thinks they are dead, everyone except you of course.”

“And let me guess you want my soul in return?”

He began to laugh, surprising her, “No, not every demon wants a soul. But something tells me if I did want yours you wouldn't hesitate.”

“Your right. I would do anything to find out what happened to them.”

“I know you would and that's why I’m going to help you.”

She raised her eyebrows in confusion, “why are you going to help me? I thought demons were supposed to take souls and turn people bad.”

“Not every demon is the same just like humans.”

“Then what do you want?”

“There are some people I need to find and to find them I need your help.”

“Can’t you just poof to them?”

“Ah, if it was that easy I wouldn’t be here. I can only go where I am summoned on Earth unless I’m bonded with someone. Not all demons can travel by themselves.”

“So you want to be bonded with me?”

“Yes. If you and I are bonded we can help each other out. I know some information about your brother and father.”

“And what information is that?”

“If I tell you how do I know you won’t go?” he smirked.

“You have my word,” she replied.

“Alright, just this once I suppose. The only information I know is that they are alive. Where they are or who took them I do not know.”

Katie couldn’t believe it. She just knew there was no way they were dead and she was correct. Everyone told her they were dead but in her heart she just new.

“If I bond with you will you help me find them?”

“Of course,” he smiled, “only if you help me too. Do we have a deal?” 

She looked at his hand. Yeah he was a demon and he could be lying but if there was a chance, even a small one, that they were alive she would do anything.

“You got a deal.” She shook his hand, “By the way I never got your name.”

“You can call me Keith.”

“Well Keith lets get to business.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from thesunshine-hunk: Kidge: Keith is a demon and Pidge accidentally summons him.  
This kinda turned into something more so I hope you enjoy.


End file.
